A Bitter Twist
by Selina Slytherin
Summary: Eobard Thawne may not have killed Barry Allen when he went back to the past, but he did kill the hero Flash. He managed to kill not only Nora, but Henry as well. Barry was then shipped from one foster home to the next before he ran away. Then one day, the Particle Accelerator exploded and he became a Meta. He continued doing what he did best; stealing. Full summary inside.


**Summary - Eobard Thawne may not have killed Barry Allen when he went back to the past, but he did kill the hero Flash. He managed to kill not only Nora, but Henry as well. Barry was then shipped from one foster home to the next before he ran away. Then one day, the Particle Accelerator exploded and he became a Meta.**

 **He continued doing what he did best; stealing. That is, until the new vigilante Firestorm showed up. He always seemed one step ahead of that hot head (pun intended) but he can't remain that way forever.**

 **Team Firestorm won't know what hit them. The speedster will make sure of that.**

* * *

Barry Allen glared down at the whimpering man beneath his foot. He wouldn't shut up about his fiancée or how sorry he was, that he would repay him. The green eyed man just frowned and tilted his head. "Repay me?" he finally spoke, startling the man into silence. The brunette just grinned with malice, "How would you do that. I have everything I could ever need and what I don't I could get myself," he let his hand start to vibrate at his side. The man tensed and started to whine once more.

"Please! I'm begging you! It won't happen again, I-I won't get in your way I swear," he tried to desperately get Barry off of him, but it just caused the speedster to chuckle. "You're right," he said softly, a small smile blossoming on his face. The man froze and let a small, scared grin slip onto his face. "It _won't_ happen again."

With that he pierced the man through his chest, straight through his heart, with his hand. The man let out a small choked scream before being cut off as he lay there on the cold concrete, dead. Barry merely removed his hand quickly as he stepped off the corpse. "It's too bad. If you hadn't told the cops about me, I wouldn't have had to kill you," Barry said softly. He took a few steps away when he saw in the distance a small orange gleam that seemed to be getting brighter.

"If it isn't Firestorm. Always too late," he grinned as he ran from the scene of the crime. He knew the other man wouldn't be able to catch him. No one was fast enough to catch him. He just ran and ran, looping around the city a few times to make sure he confused those idiot scientists he knew were helping the local vigilante.

He finally allowed himself to retire back into his safe house with a small skip in his step. He quickly made his way to his study and took a seat in his ' _mob boss_ ' chair (as he liked to call it). Pulling out a file from one of the many drawers, he flipped it open and sped through it until he found what he was looking for.

The man he had just killed was named Jordan Santiago, only thirty-two years old and engaged to Lydia Weavers. He was in his little group for two years, doing little jobs for some cash. He used to be reliable until he met his fiancée. Once they were engaged, he was more distant and colder before finally going to police with information on Barry. Luckily, Barry always kept his little employees with very little information.

They all thought his name was Aeron Corentin. He doesn't meet them face to face unless it was to 'terminate' their employment. There was only one man who knew his name and what he looked like, but he would never give him up. Barry grinned as he leafed through the other pages before stopping on his right hand. Erebus Achaz. Barry looked at the picture of his brother with fond eyes. They hadn't seen each other in years, having split up to gather more territory. Erebus now holds territory in Star City while Barry commands their territory in Central.

He flipped through the files once more to see how things were going before snapping it shut with a sigh. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. If there was one thing he hated about being a speedster was how much he seemed to need to consume to be healthy.

He just looked around his home with a bored eye as he took a seat on the couch. It was too silent. Far too silent.

He just sat there as he slowly at his food and stared at the black screen of his TV. With a small frown and tired eyes, he just continued to eat in solitude.

* * *

Barry just smiled as he stared at his long time partner, Erebus. The man was taller and much more muscular then him with dark brown eyes and blonde hair. Erebus smiled back as he took a sip from his coffee as they sat in CC Jitters. "So nothing to really report on in Starling. That vigilante has been nothing but a nuisance, but he hasn't been able to pin me to any of the dealings going on," he said quietly so not to be over heard.

Barry nodded along, having expected that answer. "Things in Central have taken a small dive since our own vigilante appeared. Firestorm. Such a weak name," he chuckled while nursing his own drink. Erebus just smirked over at him. "Nothing the great Flash can't handle," he teased lightly. Barry groaned and leaned back with a small, teasing frown. "I did _not_ pick that name for myself," he whined softly.

Erebus just snickered. "I know. You would have chosen something stupid," he said with a grin. Barry just blew a raspberry at him. "Luckily," he said with a small grin, "I'm not the only Meta or villain in town so his attention is divided between us all," he looked down at his drink with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Erebus frowned at him, not that Barry could see, before he settled into a more stoic look. "So how are the Snarts?" he asked quietly. Barry glanced back up at him with questioning eyes. "They are sticking to their territory," he said with a frown. Erebus nodded before looking away. "No trouble from little Lenny?" he continued to ask. Barry's frown deepened as he leaned closer to his partner.

"Why the sudden interest in Snart?" he asked. Erebus shrugged with a distant look in his eyes. He shifted with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I was thinking of coming back to Central for a while. Things have been quiet in Starling and when it gets quiet, then the Hood or Arrow, or whatever he's calling himself now, has time to hunt me down," he explained. Barry continued to frown at him. "We agreed that Central was my territory Erebus. I'm not about to give it up just because you are getting a little twitchy," he said with a warning glare.

Partner or no, Central was Barry's territory, his home, he wasn't about to let Erebus take it from him.

Not without a fight.

Erebus frowned back at him. "It will be like old times. Just until the vigilante has his attention on something else," he tried to reason. Barry started to sneer at him. "I don't think that will be a good idea," he said tersely. Erebus stiffened before nodding slowly with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Well, it seems this meeting is over then," Barry continued as he drowned the last of his coffee. Erebus continued to remain stoic as he nodded and did the same. "It appears it is," he said bored. Barry just nodded at him with a small smirk. "Be seeing you later. Have fun in Star City," he said in warning. Erebus remained seated as Barry took his leave.

His dark brown, almost black, eyes never leaving the speedsters back.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to read all of the reviews on this. Took me a while to write it. It is really difficult to write about evil Barry. He is so nice and gentle, that it was hard to make him so cruel.**


End file.
